Weedy
by Jetzelda
Summary: An alien plant is tracked to Bannerman Road, drawing together a certain young alien made boy and a former time traveling captain. Jack HarknessxLuke Smith Yaoi/Homosexual love. Commission. No likey no ready


Another commission. This one was a lot of fun.

None of the characters are mine.

* * *

Luke understood most of the world, just not much of human behavior still. Clyde had insisted on dragging him out to the park to watch him, as he put it, "make a move."

The only reason Luke was doing this was because Maria and Sarah Jane were off doing….Well he didn't know. Clyde just saw it as a good opportunity to teach Luke more about flirting. And Luke still didn't get it. The only thing Clyde was moving was his lips.

After watching the boy get shot down for the tenth time in seven minutes, Luke let out a sigh. He was going to find something productive to do. He got up off the bench and walked off towards home. Clyde would be fine without him. He didn't need Luke with him to not get a date.

The boy walked through the streets. He was heading home. He had some new books from the library that he would like read. He still wanted to learn everything he didn't know.

He was busy thinking about what he was going to do when something abruptly slammed into his chest, knocking him to the ground. He grunted in pain and looked down. There was some sort of plant sitting on his chest. It was definitely a plant, like a large, leafy bush.

Then, as suddenly as it jumped on him, it jumped off and scurried off to an alley with amazing speed for, well, a plant.

Things didn't slow down from there either. "Kid!" Luke looked up as a man came running towards him. He recognized him from the subwave network when the planet got stole and they needed to find the Doctor. It was Captain Jack Harkness. He was running through the streets, trench coat flapping, gun in hand. He ran over to Luke and pulled him up by the arm. "You alright? Not Hurt."

"No, I'm fine-" Luke didn't get a chance to finish as the Jack abruptly yanked the boy's shirt off. "Oi!" Jack ignored him and turned him around several times, examining every inch of Luke's exposed chest.

"Jack!" Luke spotted a black haired woman and a man run over to them.

"Ianto take the kid back to Sarah Jane! Gwen, with me!" Jack was off and running again, the woman close behind.

Luke blinked dumbly and turned to Ianto. The man smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about all that. You're Sarah Jane's son right?"

Luke nodded. "Luke Smith."

The man held out his hand. "Ianto Jones, nice to meet you."

Luke shook his hand, smiling a bit. "You're from Torchwood, right?"

Ianto nodded. "That's right. Now let's get you home. I'll explain there." Luke nodded and pulled his shirt back on."

They made it back to Bannerman Road. Sarah Jane was waiting for them in the attic. She ran over and hugged Luke. "Oh thank goodness you're alright."

"Mum, I'm fine, what's happening?"

"We've got an outbreak." A new voice butted in.

Luke turned. There, in all his glory, stood the spikey haired doctor. "Doctor?"

The man grinned and stepped forward. "Good to see you again Luke." He took the boy's hand and shook it. "Ah, now I'm sure you want to know what's going on?" The boy nodded. "Well," The doctor clapped his hands together. "There's an alien plant, it's called a gorgon weed. It was supposed to have died out, but one got away on a ship that recently landed on Earth. It's out and about now, looking for food?"

"Food?" Luke asked, confused.

The Doctor nodded, moving around Sarah Jane's attic, inspecting all the gadgets and goodies sitting around. "Yes, you see, the gorgon weed is a predatory plant. It finds a victim, plants a seed in it, and leaves. The seed hatches and grows inside the victim. Once it reaches the brain, it takes control of the victim's mind temporarily to reunite with the original plant, and then puts the person in a coma. The plant then drains the victim, like a big battery, until there's nothing left to drain."

"Until they're dead?"

"Yep, pretty much?"

"So why is it called the gorgon weed?"

"The drained victims turn to stone."

"Oh." He had been hoping to have had enough of gorgons, especially since that one that tried to take over his mum.

The doctor went back to scanning the objects. Luke turned to Ianto. "So, what was the Captain doing?"

The doctor looked up suddenly. "Captain? What captain?" His eyes finally flicked to the man that came in with Luke. "You! You're Torchwood!" He darted over and examined Ianto's face at a somewhat uncomfortable proximity. "What's Torchwood doing here?"

Ianto leaned back a bit. "Er, well, we were tracking your gorgon weed here."

Luke turned to him suddenly. "Wait, was that the thing that jumped on me out there?"

"What?" Sarah Jane cried, stepping forward back to her son. "It jumped on you?"

Luke nodded. "Yeah, it jumped on me, and then fled. And then the Captain came and took off my shirt." At the time, he had thought it was some strange greeting ritual from Torchwood."

Ianto chuckled at the idea. That may have been his and Jack's greeting ritual, and he would thrash thoroughly if he ever did that with someone else, especially a child like Luke. "No, he was making sure it didn't plant a seed on you somewhere."

"How could you tell if it planted a seed?" Sarah Jane asked, worry evident in her voice for her only son.

The doctor moved over, and for the second time that day, Luke was stripped of his shirt. Luke didn't protest this time around though, neither did anybody else in the attic, though Ianto did admire his slim build a bit. The Doctor walked around Luke, examining his upper chest region intently with his glasses on. "You said it landed on your chest?"

Luke nodded and pointed. "Right here, I'll probably get a bruise later, so you'll definitely be able to tell then."

The Doctor nodded. He circled Luke a few times, lifted his arms to look under them, and even closely scrutinized the hemline of his pants. Finally he stepped away, taking the glasses off. "I don't see any signs of implantation on you." He handed Luke his shirt back.

Sarah Jan gave a sigh of relief. "So, what are the signs, so that we can find the victims and identify them?"

"Well, there will be a black lump just under the skin, and it will slowly take on a web shape and spread. You will be able to see the dark root lines under the skin. The host will become drowsy and loss energy quicker, because the plant is sucking it up. When it reaches the brain, the victim will pass out suddenly, and a short while later, he or she or it will reawaken and wander off to find the original weed."

Sarah Jane nodded, rubbing Luke's back once he got his shirt back on. "Alright then. I'll start searching for victims."

"I'll come too." Luke said.

"No!" Sarah Jane snapped. She hugged him rubbing his back. "I'm sorry, I appreciate your willingness to help look, but I just can't risk losing you."

Normally Luke would argue, but after the incident with the Earth being stolen, he had come to understand how his mum felt when something happened to him. And besides, the Doctor and Torchwood were here. They wouldn't let anything bad happen to his mum. He nodded. "Alright. I'll stay here with Mr. Smith then."

Ianto frowned. "Mr. Smith? I thought you weren't married."

The Doctor interrupted the conversation. "That's it! Sarah, can I talk to Mr. Smith?"

The woman nodded and turned to the wall. "Mr. Smith, I need you."

There was the usual hissing of steam as the wall panels moved, revealing the large, alien computer. "Good afternoon Sarah Jane, I see we have visitors."

The red headed woman nodded. "Yes, this is Ianto from Torchwood and-"

The Doctor cut her off. "Hello! I'm the Doctor, and you are Mr. Smith, I remember you, you helped us tow the planet home."

"Indeed, how are you Doctor?" The computer responded politely.

"Brilliant, do you think you could help me out with something?"

"I will do my best."

"Good." The Doctor grabbed Luke's wrist and pull him over to the computer. "I would like you to scan our dear Luke here."

"May I ask what I am looking for?"

"Certainly, little Luke here got a chestful of Gorgon Weed. I want you to scan for anything that you could track to the original plant in the city."

"I will see what I can do." A small, horizontal blue beam shone out of the computer and started running up and down Luke's head and chest. It finished and the computer whirred and beeped. "There is a particle residue left by the plant. I can use the military satellite to scan the city and pinpoint its location."

"Excellent." The Doctor said with a grin.

"What's going on now?" The everyone, aside from the computer, turned to the two people in the doorway, Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper stood in the doorway.

"Ah! Captain! Welcome!" The Doctor exclaimed with his brilliant grin.

Sarah Jane on the other hand frowned. "Have you ever heard of knocking?' She asked bitterly.

"Sorry, half the time when we do people leave." Jack said as he ambled in.

Sarah Jane huffed, but Jack ignored he and walked straight over to Luke and Ianto. "Hey, sorry about stealing your shirt earlier."

Luke shrugged. "I got it back."

Jack raised a brow. Not exactly the answer he expected. This kid was interesting. He held out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"I know-"

Both the Doctor and Sarah Jane interrupted him. "NO!"

The red haired woman came over and moved her son away from the Captain. "He's just a boy!"

"I was just saying 'Hello.'" The Captain said flatly.

"I thought hellos were good, mum." Luke said, confused.

"Not from him, they're not." His mother replied bitterly.

"Owch, that's mean Sarah Jan." Jack mocked, holding a hand to his heart. "I think you're broken my heart."

Luke glanced at him, confused. "Wouldn't that make you dead?"

Everyone but Sarah Jane stared at Luke oddly. "It's a figure of speech kid. "

"Oh.." Luke replied. He was still so very bad at those.

Sarah Jane rubbed his shoulder. "Luke, go to your room and wait a bit. I'll be right behind you." The boy nodded and left the room.

"Luke's not a normal boy, is he?" The Doctor asked Sarah Jane.

"Luke is one hundred percent human; he just wasn't born like one."

"I'll say, the kid hasn't got a belly button." Jack replied. Ianto blinked Oh, He knew he saw something odd, but he couldn't tell what.

Sarah Jane nodded. "He was created by an Alien race called the Bane. They were trying to take over the human race by feeding a bit of themselves to us through their drink BubbleShock."

Gwen scowled. "I remember that stuff, it was nasty." Jack and Ianto nodded at the memory.

Sarah Jane nodded. "And that's why Luke was made. Two percent of the population was immune to the addicting taste. They scanned every person that went into their factory, and fed it into Luke. He's made up of the thoughts of over a thousand people. But Luke woke up early, and after we helped him, we defeated the Bane Mother and he's been my son ever since."

Jack grinned. "That's quite the tale."

Sarah Jane glared at him. "If you are implying that I lied then-"

"Whoa! That's not what I meant!" Jack said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I meant that anyone besides us wouldn't believe you."

Sarah humpffed and turned to the Doctor. The man was grinning. "I knew Luke was a smart boy, but this is amazing!"

Sarah Jane smiled. "He is a smart boy, he remembers absolutely everything. He just, doesn't quite understand humans and our phrases and quirks."

The Doctor nodded. "Truly amazing."

Jack nodded. "Yes, Yes. Can we go catch the Gorgon weed and discuss Luke's amazingness later?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes of course. Let's go weed hunting."

Sarah Jane nodded. She went to her desk and fetched some large transmitters, aka, alien walkie-talkies. "I'll stay here and monitor the tracking with Mr. Smith and inform you of its movements."

The Doctor nodded. "Sounds good. Let's go!" He rushed out the door. Jack and the other two Torchwood employees followed the Doctor out.

Sarah Jane went to go talk to Luke. But when she went in his room she found the boy on the bed. She gave a small, motherly smile. He must be tired from the day's events. She turned off his bedroom lights and went back up to the attic.

She stood, monitoring the map on Mr. Smith's screen. The dot that represented the Gorgon Weed didn't seem to be moving. She frowned when she noticed a second dot over the house. She watched it before pressing the button on the transmitter. "Jack-"

"Call me Captain."

Sarah Jane rolled her eyes. "Captain, did you chase more than one gorgon weed out here?"

"No, just the one. Why?"

"There's a second dot on the map, over the house." The dot moved slightly around the point on the map.

The Doctor's voice broke her from her thoughts. "Sarah, have you checked on Luke?"

"Yes, he was asleep-Luke!" She ran back downstairs. She had completely missed the signs.

Luke's bedroom door was wide open. The sound of the downstairs door opening reached her ears. "No! Luke!" She rushed downstairs and ran out the open door. She made it to the street and glanced in every direction. "Doctor!" She practically yelled into the transmitter. "Luke's gone! I think the Weed planted a seed on him that we didn't find!"

"Sarah, I need you to stay calm." He replied after a moment of what she could only assume was discussion with the Torchwood people. "You said there was another dot over the house, right? That must have been Luke. We can track him before he gets to the Weed and help him."

"Alright." Sarah Jane rushed upstairs to the attic. Her stomach dropped when she saw Mr. Smith's screen. "Doctor! There more!"

"What? How many?"

"There's five in all now."

After a minute the Doctor responded. "Give us the locations. We'll split up and go after them."

Sarah Jane relayed the coordinates for dot.

Jack headed off towards some old abandoned warehouses in scenic nowhere. He was about a hundred meters away when he spotted Luke heading inside the building. The Weed must be here. He pulled his gun out and hogged over to the entrance. He slowly peered around a corner. Luke was kneeling down in front of the plant that attacked the boy earlier. A vine was snaking its way towards the boy.

Jack jumped around the corner and shot the plant three times, for good measure. It screeched and died.

Anticlimactic. Just the way Jack liked it when he wasn't in the bedroom.

He put his gun away and moved over to Luke. The boy was staring ahead blanket. Jack frowned. He forgot, the effects of the weed don't wear off if it dies. The seed needs to be removed.

They didn't find the seed under his shirt, so he would have to take the kid's pants off and look.

Oh boy.

Jack gently laid the boy out on the ground and unbuttoned his pants. "Sorry kid. Needs to be done." Luke didn't respond or even fight.

That made this less fun.

He pulled the boy's pants off all the way, boxers included.

He quickly located the seed. It was on the inner thigh, dangerously close to the groin region.

What a perverted weed.

Jack sighed. Then best, least painful method of getting the seed out was to make a cut and suck it out.

He pulled out his knife and spread Luke's legs. "This is going hurt a bit kid….Well maybe a bit more than that." He found the point where the small black lines started and made a small cut over it. Luke's leg twitched slightly, but that was his only response.

Jack took a deep breath. Sarah Jane would either hate him or kill him for this. He leaned down and put his mouth over the incision, and then he sucked.

It took a few sucks and spit outs of blood before he felt the lump in Luke's thigh move. Afte a few more, it popped right into his mouth. He pulled back and pulled the seed from his mouth. It was small and stringy, like some kind of brussel-sprout. He pulled on the small roots out of the wound, like a strangling string on a shirt that needs scissors. The roots came out until they broke. It got a few inches out, enough to be plenty detached from Luke's brain. The white blood cells in his body would destroy the rest of the plant. Jack flicked the plant away and frowned when he noticed an odd noise. Was Luke panting?

Jack looked down and gulped. Aw shit.

Luke was flushed and panting, cock half hard. Jack's sucking had aroused him. The boy whimpered and looked up at Jack with bedroom eyes. "H-Help me."

Jack's pants suddenly got tighter. Oh Sarah Jane was definitely going to kill him.

He reached up and stroked the boy's cheek. "I can help, but I have to help myself too, and it's going to hurt."

Luke nodded. He didn't care. He was hit all over, and he didn't understand why, he needed help.

Jack nodded. He shrugged off his jacket, then reached inside and pulled out a small container of lubricant. He coated his finger before he slid one into Luke. The boy squirmed. "Wh-What-?"

"It's going to hurt more if I don't do this first." Luke bit his lip and nodded, relaxing as best he could for the man.

Jack smiled. "That's right." He moved the finger in and out a few times, then added a second one, making scissoring motions.

This felt even weirder to Luke. He clenched his fists. Jack leaned down and licked the head of the boy's manhood. Luke gasped sharply at the feeling, eyes going wide. It felt good.

Jack grinned and took the tip into his mouth as he added a third finger. Luke moaned softly, too distracted by the amazing feeling in his genitals to notice the stinging pain in his anus.

Jack continued the stretching motions until he deemed the both of them ready. He pulled his fingers out of the boy and his mouth off. Then he unbuttoned his own pants skillfully and pulled them off, no boxers, what was the point?

He stroked himself to life and lifted Luke's legs. "Okay," He panted. "This is the part that's going to hurt." He warned. "Are you ready?"

Luke bit his lip and nodded. "Y-Yes."

Jack nodded He held onto his cock as he slowly guided it into the boy.

Luke was most definitely a virgin. He was so tight. Jack groaned at the feeling of those tight, hot walls around him.

Luke whimpered. It hurt. He felt like his insides were being torn open. Jack bent over and kissed him. "Relax. I promise it'll get better. Just tell me when the pain subsides."

Luke took a deep breath to even out the rest of his breathing. He waited for was felt like an eternity before swallowing and nodding. "I-It's not as bad n-now." He stuttered.

Jack nodded. He pulled out slightly, before thrusting back in, making Luke cry out, not in pain, but in pleasure. Jack had damn good aim. He hit the boy's prostrate first try.

"Wh-What-?" Luke panted.

"That, is what we call a prostrate." Jack panted himself with a chuckle. "Or a 'sweet spot'." He pulled out and thrusted into that same spot again, drawing out another cry.

It was a pattern he started, slowly gaining speed.

It wasn't long before Luke came all over their stomachs with the loudest cry.

It took a few more thrusts for Jack, but he came inside the boy with a groan.

They both collapsed in a heat, panting heavily and sweaty. After a few minutes, he pulled out of the boy and rolled onto his back. "You know.." He panted. "You aren't bad for a beginner." He chuckled to himself. He would have to bring this kid to the bedroom with him and Ianto someday.

Luke panted. "Was…Was that sex?" He asked timidly.

Jack laughed. "Yeah kid, that was sex."

"I thought it could only be between a man and a woman though."

Jack sighed. "That's what the bible says. In reality, it happens differently all the time."

"Oh.."

Jack sighed and sat up. "We oughta get you cleaned up and home before your mum kills me."

Luke nodded. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure kid, what?"

"Do you always carry that bottle of lubricant with you?"


End file.
